mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Some common defects on another more 'serious' game site. ;-)
Overview We all known what other rival site I mean. They are suposed to be plausable and like althitory/mapgames, yet they can't tell the difference from reality and ASB, ha-ha! Life in general *The games were at points ruined by 'political corectness', hyper development, tolling, closit-racisum and godmoddery. * PM got boreding in the 17th century and for all it's high values created a map that in fact the nations (save for some like Czechland, Russia, Hungary, Vietnam and Wales) are frankly wacko for territory. *Hot Cold War was ruined by anti-South America/Africa/Australian prejudice and join a nuclear war waged by the jealous mods on the winning non mod nations (such as Australia), who survived the Cold War nuclear holocaust. It then went ASB. *AVA was OK, but became a ASB techno-fantasy world. *AVARI was more fun than fact and became a war wacky, hyper-developed world. *AVARO was ruined by political correctness, hyper-development, banning most conflicts in Africa and godmoddery. *AVARE was a blood thursty, racist, trollish, editwaring, gadmoderyed hell. *AVARV was more fun than fact and became a war wacky, hyper-developed world. *AVAR(Mk2) died before singing up since most people invited did not sign up for it. *AVATLR had some trolling, ASB. editwaring and godmodery. *Radioactive Tide was good, but every one got bored and left it. *No WW2 was good but died due to no interest. *Operation Blue Vixen (WW2, Pacific War) was good and was wiped after 4 turns for unknown reasons. *The 1855 game was good, fun and wacko, but became too much, was retconed after s few turns and collapsed. It was wiped. *Imperialist America went the way of the 1855 game, but had run for 30 or so turns. *Peaceful Democracy was ok, but nations soon became neither peaceful or democratic. *Fractured America was ok, but got too ASB for my likeing. *Fractured Europe was a bit silly and ASB. It was still fun like Fractured America, but was wiped after 4 turns for unknown reasons. *Player's rumors say that in yet another game Mongolia made and detonated a nuke for the USSR in 1958, which then soon changed it's official language from Russian to English and finaly became a full democratic market econamy by 1985! AvAr was ruined by- *Ethiopia and Sudan was given 2 Panzer II tanks and a MiG 15 comparable fighter by #Venezuela and beat the UK in a war for Djibuti. *Austria, the UK, Hindustan and the USSR just run amock and captured hole European naions in 1 or 2 turns. *Playing with with a poor, defective, bias or even non exsistant algerithom. *If anything, it would be the great powers (GB, China, USSR or France) that would control Venezuela's current protectorates. *The 1933-42 Cuba-USA-Venezuela-Mexico war was a bizar land grab. *The Sino-Indian conqureing the USSR in 3 years, *Yugoslavs annexed the Bahamas, *The Infliltration of the USSR and killing of it's leaders in 1959.6.. *A Indian space shuttel in 1958 was daft. *They turned this into a "who gets what" contest. *Venezuela turned half of the world into its protectorates. *A Tiger III tank was biult in 1935. *Mexican cannonicaty has broken down in the 1940s. *Colombia quit after round 6. Hot cold war's ASB! *. N. Korea wins invading Japan after taking 10 large? nukes, *WW3 was too half hearted so letting some like Brazil, S. Africa and Peru flourish. They went out conquering grey nations while the other player nations rotted, to mods' disgust *''Grenada'' ripped off Microsoft 95, *The atomic terrorist attack was too and big largely aimed country’s Brazil's, Korea’s and the USSR's controllers preserved as an in-game threat and thus wanted to get rid of. *The CAA threw a strop and nuke everyone except for I think Turkey, Australia, Cuba, India, the USSR and Palau. The user then left in a fit of piqué. *Turkey, India, Colombia and Australia have never posted. *Several users have left in recently (I wonder why). *The maps were pure guess work by baffled mapmakers. *On the odd occasion algorithms were used, they were for the most part falsified and rigged. *China and Peru were condemned for attacking the Horn of Africa, while South Africa was not. Whipsnade (talk) 20:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Humor Category:Map game Category:ASB Category:Site administration